paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Beryl
Beryl is a Nova Scotia Duck Tolling Retriever who has striking blue-green eyes that resemble a rare blue-green beryl gemstone. She works as a lifeguard dog and as Zuma's new partner in Shadows of Camaraderie. ''She is a new member of the PAW Patrol. She is the Marine-Biology and Seafaring pup, working alongside Zuma in water-based missions. NOTE: This character WAS NOT created for the sole purpose of shipping. Zuma's partner was originally going to be male, however this was changed as all of the "new friends" in ''Shadows of Camaraderie would have been male, and I didn't want to appear sexist. I DO NOT create characters for the sole purpose of shipping. There's a method to the madness, trust me... Appearance Beryl's fur is mostly a gold color, and she has white paws, a white underbelly and chest, and a narrow white slit on her face. Her nose is a pink color, typical of her breed. Unlike most dogs, her eyes are a beautiful blue-green color. If one were to look very closely, they could see tiny specks of dark green in her sclera. She wears a light blue collar. Regular Uniform Beryl wears a red, almost skin-tight swimsuit vest with black trims, white highlights, and a fanny pack around her torso. On her head, she wears a pair of swimming goggles that she puts over her eyes before she goes underwater. Flight Uniform As she typically works underwater, Beryl does not have an Air Rescue uniform at this time. Anthro Appearance As an anthro, and in Shadows of Camaraderie, Beryl is a lifeguard. She wears a similar outfit to that of her partner, Zuma. Zuma wears a pair of red swimming trunks and a white, sleeveless shirt with his Pup Tag symbol on it. Beryl, on the other paw, wears a bikini of the same color as Zuma's swimsuit. When off-duty, she wears a pair of blue denim shorts and a pink blouse with the occasional blue-green bow or flower behind her ear. Beryl also has another lifeguard swimsuit as an anthro. It is reminiscent of her vest that she wears as a feral. She also wears a one-piece swimsuit with black trims on the chest and straps, white highlights on the stomach and back, and she also has her fanny pack of medical and scientific equipment handy just in case. Bio Born and raised in the small, sub-tropical coastal town of Whitecrest, Beryl was practically raised in water. She was raised by a family of surfers, so she spent most of her time on the beach. On the day she was born, scuba divers, including the son of Beryl's owner, discovered a glistening stone buried in the sands on the ocean floor just off the coast of the town. They collected it, and discovered that it was an extremely rare, blue-green beryl. Since the son discovered it, he got to keep it. He voted to name the newborn puppy Beryl, after the gemstone. It was a blessing, too, as when the pup opened her eyes, they were a striking blue-green hue, identical to the gemstone. The pup was named Beryl for her eyes that resemble the rare gemstone. As she grew, she spent more and more of her time on the beach, sometimes sitting and gazing out upon the horizons. There was very little pollution in the area, and the temperatures were not too unbearably hot, making this small town a perfect place to live. One day, the waves on the beach became inexplicably stronger, and pulled five people far out, where no one could help them. Being a small town, there were not ships around at the time to help, so Beryl leaped into action. She swam against the powerful waves time after time again to save those five people. When she finally guided the last one to shore, she was praised as a hero, and was inducted as an official Whitecrest Lifeguard. In Shadows of Camaraderie, Beryl is still a brave lifeguard, but also a studying Marine-Biologist. When Zuma came to town, she was excited to meet the famous PAW Patrol pup, but she was also curious as to why he wasn't with the PAW Patrol. Due to this, she was reluctant to trust him at first, but over time, came to trust and eventually fall in a sort-of love for the Labrador. The two work as Lifeguard partners and as Marine-Biologists together, so they do spend a lot of time together. Zuma is still very unaware of Beryl's feelings, despite Beryl not knowing how or even attempting to show those specific emotions yet. Personality Beryl is, like most other young canines, is a fun-loving, carefree individual. She is sometimes very shy, and is quite literally innocent. She doesn't understand many forms of humour, and she takes her work very seriously. Despite her professions, she still somehow manages to find plenty of free-time. Beryl is also very literal about things, not understanding most metaphors or symbols, yet does completely fine in seafaring. Her demeanor is actually somewhat flirtatious. She doesn't even know that she's doing it, she doesn't try to do it, and will become generally puzzled when someone brings it up. Since she mostly works alone, she is often seen alone. Beryl has very few friends, none of which she sees on a regular basis. So, many males will think she's available. They'd whistle at her, try to flirt with her, make her feel uncomfortable... Because of this, Beryl also has some confidence and trust issues, feeling that most males are only into her for her looks rather than her personality. She also often feels that she's not beautiful or good enough to experience love. Overall, in terms of rescuing people and helping others, she is a pretty fearless dog. Because she doesn't feel she deserves love, Beryl sometimes scolds herself for having a crush on Zuma, and is extremely afraid to tell him how she feels. She has a very eccentric thought process, with What If's everywhere. "What if I fail to rescue someone? What if I fail to save a marine animal in need? What if Zuma doesn't feel the same way that I do? What if I'm not good enough? What if he only likes me for my looks? What if Zuma thinks that I only like him for his looks?" Those are all thoughts that run through Beryl's mind. Trivia Catchphrases: - "Take to the seas!" - "Let's catch some waves!" - "Ocean or sand, I'll do the best I can!" Fears Beryl has quite a few fears: - Astraphobia (Fear of Thunder) - Philophobia (Fear of Falling in Love. Given Beryl's personality, determine that as you will. This is her most prominent fear.) - Androphobia (Fear of Men) - Aphenphosmphobia (Fear of intimacy) - Autophobia (Fear of Abandonment) - Basiphobia (Fear of Falling, yet jumps of diving boards completely fine) Pup Pack Tools None, TBD Vehicle None, TBD Friends - Zuma (As of right now, she has very little friends) Hobbies - Swimming - Studying Marine life - Taking long showers in order to think - Surfing - Spending time with her partner Zuma - Reading Story Appearances Beryl appears in: - PAW Patrol: Shadows of Camaraderie Gallery Shadows of Camaraderie Beryl.jpg|Shadows of Camaraderie Beryl (Sketch) Category:Pups Category:Fanon pups Category:DJ RJ's Characters Category:Female Pup Category:Females Category:Friendly Characters Category:Friendly Animals Category:Friendly Pups Category:Dogs Category:Puppies Category:Protagonists Category:Fanon Category:DJ RJ's Fanon Category:Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Paw Patrol Member Category:New Members of PAW Patrol Category:First gen Category:First gen pups Category:CenturiRealm Category:CenturiRealm Characters